


sweet mornings and bubble bath

by Cysopa



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Smut, Top Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cysopa/pseuds/Cysopa
Summary: at the end of a long hard week there's nothing better than a nice sweet and sexy day with the one you love.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spiderman/Deadpool
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	sweet mornings and bubble bath

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment anything you might like to see and any and all feedback is welcome. enjoy ;)

“Are you fucking shitting me right now?!” Wade yelled chopping through one of the many drug dealers he had taken down tonight. He knew being a hero would be hard but he didn’t think it would be this hard and exhausting. The entire week him and Petey had been stopping bad guys all over this God forsaken city. Monday it was a small sex trafficking ring, Tuesday a fruitless bank robbery, Wednesday iron ass had sent them on a two-day mission in Mumbai stopping terrorist wannabes, now it was Saturday and here they were shutting down one of New Yorks biggest drug rings so it was safe to say they were fucking tired.  
“Peteyyyy I wanna go home...and cuddle” wade wined stepping up beside the young hero as he webbed the last of the unconscious criminals.  
The younger man sighed. “I do to...but you know we have to finish cleaning up this mess. He said turning to face Deadpool.  
“why is being a hero so hard? First, we have to find the bad guys. Secondly, we have to stop the bad guys, and then we have to clean up their mess. I mean where does it end? Wade asked throwing up his arms in defeat feeling all the energy drain from his body.  
With a smirk Peter leaned in kissing his husband through their masks and whispering in his ear. “Well think it ends with us going home and having a nice relaxing bath, with hello kitty bubble soap. Hmm...doesn't that sound nice?”  
“Mmm...baby boy you had me at well; lets hurry up and get outta here so we can go home and I can cuddle that ass.” 

By the time the pair had made it across the city and into their apartment both couldn't make it past the living room passing out on the couch still clad in their suits. Wade on his back and Peter sprawled across his chest, making a night of rest both heroes needed.  


The next morning Wade woke up to a weight on his front. looking up to see the man he’d come to love still in his red and blue Spidey suit with a beam of light shining off of his heavenly ass. Eventually realizing that he too was still in his suit.  
‘way to go us were still in our suit and we missed out on bath time’- W  
‘oh, will you shut up? we were tired and we still got some nice cuddle time so id count this as a win’-Y  
“I'd love it if you'd both be quite cause baby boy is trying to sleep." Wade said annoyed. It was rare that yellow and white showed up, once he and Peter had gotten together, they had disappeared and only made an appearance on occasion.  
‘well it’s not like he can hear us moron only you can, were in your head’-W  
‘maybe we should put him to bed and get started on a nice big first day off in a week breakfast’-Y  
“that actually sounds pretty good let's do that.” Wade whispered while carefully shifting from underneath the Peter and picking him up bridal style to carry him into the bedroom.  
“Mmm...why are we moving?” the boy slurred his face buried in Wade shoulder and his body huddled to his chest, which did nothing but make Wade smile and remember why he calls him baby boy in the first place.  
“Well if you must know I was gonna take you to bed, change and then get started on a big breakfast for us to have to celebrate our first day off in a week. Does that sound good?”  
“yea...that souns real goo..” peter slurred as wade gently put him on the bed. Peeling out of his suit and into a pair of grey sweats and left to go get started.

Within forty-five minutes Wade had made to heaping plates of waffles with sides of bacon, eggs and two huge glasses of OJ. Cooking was one of wades favorite things to do since he and peter had gotten together. He loved seeing the boy's face light up whenever wade would cook for him. Hearing the little moans of approval whenever Peter tasted it, it had become one of his favorite sounds of Peter’s outside of sexy times.  
Wade heard the shower turn off and, in a few minutes, looked up in time to see Peter padding through the apartment only dawning a pair of tight red briefs his hair still wet from his recent shower and a light misting of water lingering on his toned abs. Looking like every wet dream wade has ever had, and he has had a lot.  
“Hey is the food ready yet cause it smells great and I'm starving “Peter said walking up, wrapping his arms around the merc and giving him a quick chaste kiss.  
Sometimes Wade could control himself but not when the peter looked like this, not when every bit of blood in his body was rushing to his crotch. Wade grabbed the man's waist and lifted sitting him on the counter so they were at eye level. “You can't just come out here looking like that and expect me to care about food.” he whispered while kissing at the sensitive spots of Peter’s neck, knowing the spots that drive him wild.  
“Ahh...baby no... we should eat first if you wanna burn the calories of later” peter said lightly pushing Wade away.

“Are you sure?” wade asked firmly rubbing down Peters' back  
“no not really, but I don’t want cold food...so we’ll just have to wait...ok?”  
Wade sighed kissing him again quickly and with regret letting go of the man. “Ok let's eat then after... ill devour you.”

After they ate Peter was washing up the dishes when he felt of set of strong hands wrap around his waist. “May I help you with something Mr. Wilson?” he said giggling as he felt the man’s lips tickle at the back of his ear.  
“Oh, you most certainly can Mr. Wilson.” he responded turning the younger man around kissing him with fervor. He grabbed at Peter’s face to deepen the kiss tonguing at his lips to gain entrance. With a low moan he was granted access to the sweet cavity of his husbands' mouth. Wade never grew tired of Peter’s taste, he tasted sweet from the syrupy waffles making Wade delve deeper. Bending down Wade grabbed at the back of Peter’s knee’s lifting so the man could wrap his legs around Wades waist. Walking them to the bedroom careful not to bump into anything. Once at the door he could feel the boy's soft lips and rough stubble moving down the column of his neck, making him shiver and his cock harder than he thought was even possible. “Ugh... baby boy you don’t know what you do to me.”  
“I think...ahh I have a pretty good idea...” Peter said rubbing his cock against Wades through the thin layers of clothes, feeling the man's arousal as well as the small wet spot staining the front of his sweatpants.  
Wade unceremoniously dropped them both on the bed quickly making his way down peters jaw and chest. He teased at the little pink nipples, flicking his tongue the way he knew Peter liked. He could hear the little moans escaping even as the man tried to hold them back. Watching Peter fall apart under him was one of Wades favorite things to experience. Seeing the blush run from his face down his chest, hearing the small sounds escaping his beautiful soft lips, everything about this man turned wade on. Even now as Peter got older and started growing facial hair, his body becoming more refined. Moving down the man’s lean torso wade couldn’t help but indulge in the soft smell of the coconut soap Peter used as Wade lightly dipped his tongue in his belly button. The feeling of his soft skin contrasting his firm abs underneath, the way his slim hips fit perfectly in Wades hands like Peter was made just for him.  
Soon he made his way down to the sexy red briefs the boy had put on, they hung slightly a little too low showing off his sharp pelvic bones, his happy trail and just a peak of pubic hair teasing wade with what was to come. Quickly pulling them down not in the mood to tease himself anymore revealing the hard cock that sat nestled in a patch of dark hair, with a drop of precum glistening at the tip. He couldn’t resist tasting the man any longer, his tongue darting out to stoke from the base up the side of the boy's cock licking up the single drop of precome, the flavor bursting on his tongue driving him to take it all the way in his mouth chasing more of the delicious liquid.  
“Ngggahhh...Wade!...ugh please don’t stop.” Peter moaned loudly gripping the sheets as if he was holding on for dear life.  
“Yea that’s right baby show me how much you want it.”  
He grabbed at the base of the younger man’s cock stroking along with mouth driving him closer and closer to release. Wade could feel his own cock protesting in his pants, no doubt angry and red with the need to cum but he was determined to drive Peter to the edge before he even worried about his own needs.  
“Ughh WADE! Stop you're gonna make me cum. Peter said thrashing on the sheets ready to fall apart.  
Wade slowly drew away from the man’s cock with a soft pop. Tapping at the side of Peter’s hip." Baby turn over I wanna eat that pretty ass.” Peter slowly turned on his front granting wade a view of the softest, plumpest ass he’s ever seen. Sometimes finding it hard to believe Peter was all his and that he’s lucky enough to spend the rest of his life with such a beautiful man. Wade lowered himself gripping the younger man ass; spreading his cheeks granting him a view of the pink rose bud. Teasing at first as he lightly flicked his tongue hearing the small gasps escape the man’s mouth.  
“Wade... come on stop teasing.” Peter gasped out through staggered breaths

“ok anything for you baby boy.” wade said flattening out his tongue and massaging the boy’s entrance harder.  
“AHHH!! yea just like that.”  
Wade chuckled at Peter’s sudden outburst; it was rare to see him let go. “oh, yea baby you like me using my tongue to make you feel good huh? You want me to use my hard cock to make you cum?”  
“Ughh..yes PLEASE FUCK ME!” Peter wailed.  
At those final words wade couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He flipped the man onto his back and quickly rid himself of his pants settling himself between slim thighs. “grab the lube for me baby.” he said nodding towards the night stand. Pawing through the drawer Peter finally gripped the small bottle of lube and tossed it to wade. In a flash he had it open and already went to work prepping Peter’s hole. The first two fingers were easy and effortless but Peter was missing that stretch and with Wade not having much patience left they quickly moved to three. “are you ready? baby cause I don’t think I can wait any longer.”  
“Yea... I'm ready, hurry up and get inside me.” Peter moaned  
Wade fitted himself closer between the younger man's legs slicking up his cock and Peter’s entrance. He rubbed the tip of it against his hole making sure it was still relaxed and stretched and slowly started to push into the warm, tight cavern. “Mmmm... my god baby you're always so fucking tight.” he said strained slowly pushing his cock all the way in. He starting with a steady rhythm getting Peter used to the feel of him.  
“ugh...Wade faster please.” peter moaned. Wade smirked with every intention of following that order. As he pulled Peter’s hips into his slamming into the boys' prostate, going impossibly deeper.  
“AHHH WADE YESSSS FUCK ME!!”

Soon wade found himself pounding into Peter hard and fast drawing them both closer and closer to orgasm. He could feel the man tightening around his cock as well as the speed up breathing, warning him that Peter was close to cumming. He could feel his own balls tightening preparing to paint the man’s inside with his sticky cum. “Ahhh...Fuck yea cum for me baby.”. as if on command Peter Moaned loud enough for all of New York to hear and was soon painting him and Wade’s front with his cum, “Ughhh...” Wade moaned Peter milking cock for every last bit he had in him.  
“My goodness...that was so fucking good baby.” Wade said lightly peppering kisses across Peter’s neck laying behind the man coming down and snuggling up to his husband settling in for a mid-morning nap.  
“was this a good start to our first official day off in a week” Peter said smiling  
“it was the best... but I still want that bubble bath.”


End file.
